An administrative core (Core A) is requested in this proposal to facilitate institutional and investigator interactions at three universities (MIT, UCB, UCSF) and involving five investigators (Drs. Chakraborty, Groves, Kuriyan, Roose and Weiss). The budgets, fund distribution, reconciliation, and progress report preparation will be coordinated at UCSF where Dr. Weiss is located with the assistance of a research analyst. Such efforts will take time and demand a great deal of additional coordination and effort. A part-time effort (25% or 3 calendar months) of an administrative assistant will help facilitate communication between investigators, postdoctoral fellows, students and staff. This will include but not be limited to scheduling regular SKYPE video meetings and conference calls, distributing data and research communications, maintaining a web site, and setting up onsite meetings (at UCSF or UCB). We anticipate that Dr. Chakraborty and his team will travel to the Bay area twice a year for meetings of all investigators and their groups.